The Bridesmaid and the Groomsmen
by Scarlett88
Summary: This one-shot takes place during episode 10x12, Phoebe's wedding to Mike. It's from Ross and Rachel's point of view.


**So here is my first _Friends _one-shot; hope you all enjoy it. If anyone has any suggestions or requests for a one-shot story, let me know and I'll see if I am up to the challenge. :)**

Ross Geller walked into Joey Tribbiani and Rachel Green's apartment in the heart of New York City. He had a problem that only Rachel could fix. Phoebe Buffay's wedding was the very next day, and he still did not have a part in the wedding. _It feels weird not being in a wedding, I'm always in weddings _he joked bitterly, referring to his constant string of divorces. Phoebe's fiancé Mike Hannigan needed a groomsman at the last minute, and Phoebe had left Rachel with the responsibility of picking which friend to take the spot: Ross or Chandler Bing.

Ross confidently held the bottle of wine and two glasses under his arm. He was positive that he had the upper edge over Chandler where Rachel was concerned: given their history of marriage, divorce, and parenting, she was sure to see his side….or throw him out the door. With one quick knock, Ross slowly opened the door, reveling a weary Rachel sprawled on her bed with a bridal magazine.

"My God, you are breathtaking," he stammered, knowing that his statement was partly grounded in truth.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said surprised, not looking away from her magazine.

Ross took the opportunity to come inside. "I just don't know how you do it," he murmured.

"What do you want Ross?" Rachel asked, slightly agitated from a long day of taking care of the final details for Phoebe's wedding, which culminated with Monica – Ross' sister – being fired at the rehearsal dinner.

"I thought you could use a drink after a long night," Ross offered, holding out the wine and two bottles.

Rachel peered at the label. "You went for the expensive stuff," she complimented.

Ross nodded his head. He was going to get that groomsman spot at any cost. "You only live once and if Phoebe's wedding isn't a time for celebrating, I don't know what is."

Rachel took a glass from Ross, unable to fight with his logic after a long day.

"What are you looking at?" Ross asked.

Rachel pulled out a notebook that went with the magazine. "These are the last minute details for Phoebe's wedding. There is just so much more to be done – and with Monica being fired, everything is passed down to me." Rachel took a greedy sip of her drink. "I swear when I get married I am going to elope."

"Really?" Ross asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Rachel joked. "Truth is, I love weddings. And after tomorrow, everything will be over with and Phoebe can start her new life with Mike."

Ross scooted closer to Rachel and began to rub her back. "So why don't you forget about the little details for now, and worry about them in the morning," he suggested amicably as his fingers moved up and down her body.

"Oh Ross, you're right," Rachel sighed, giving in. She carelessly brushed the magazine and notebook aside as she leaned into Ross' cooling touch. "This is exactly what I needed after a day like today."

"I'm just here to help," Ross offered as he leaned in to inhale the scent of Rachel's perfume, still lingering on her body. He moved his hands lower, reaching down to her waist. It had been so long since he had touched another woman, and no one ever came close to being as ascetically pleasing as Rachel.

"Well your timing is too perfect," Rachel moaned, sitting up and facing Ross. She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek in thanks. Ross caught her eyes, and Rachel didn't want to pull away, so she scooted closer into his arms. Ross instinctively pulled her into a long kiss. Rachel slowly unbuttoned Ross' shirt, casting it aside on the floor. Turning out the light, Rachel and Ross found themselves reuniting in a typical Ross and Rachel, on and off fashion. For now, the relationship was on.

The clock on Rachel's night table flashed 2:00. She had fallen asleep in Ross' arms; it felt so good to feel his touch again, after more than a year apart. It seemed so natural to Rachel, to be with Ross; she attributed that to their frequent on and off relationship, something that she was still trying to understand.

"Hey," Ross said gently, caressing Rachel's hair.

"Hey," Rachel said softly.

"Would you like another drink?" Ross asked. "We have half the bottle left."

Rachel nodded her head as Ross reached for the wine and glasses.

"Phoebe's getting married in less than twelve hours," Rachel laughed.  
"You know, I never thought Phoebe was the marrying kind," Ross joked.

"Me neither," Rachel remarked; "But I am so proud of her for doing this. Do you think she'll be happy with Mike?"

Ross nodded his head. "Mike's perfect for her; he's just sane enough to handle all of her crazy."

"We should toast to Phoebe and Mike," Rachel suggested as Ross handed her a glass. Ross agreed and they clinked their glasses together.

"There was another reason that I came by tonight," Ross said softly, taking Rachel's free hand in his.

"That pesky ulterior motive," Rachel chuckled. She traced her fingers up and down Ross' chest. "After last night, you can have whatever you want," she purred.

Ross braced Rachel against his body. "Pick me to me Mike's groomsmen," Ross whispered into her ear. "You and I, together again at the wedding and…"

"Yes," Rachel mumbled, as she leaned up to press her lips against Ross.

"Rachel," Ross murmured into her hair as they placed their glasses on the floor and fell onto the bed.

"Do you want me to tell Chandler?" Ross asked he and Rachel finished getting dressed for the morning.

"No, I'll tell him," Rachel offered. "He'll understand."

Ross came up behind Rachel and gave her a kiss. "Last night was amazing."

"And so was this morning," Rachel commented. "Though I have to ask, was last night a one night thing?"

Ross turned to face Rachel.

"Just a bargaining chip to make sure you're in the wedding," Rachel continued.

"It wasn't that," Ross swore. He took Rachel's hands in his. "Last night meant something to me."

"It meant something to me too," Rachel said softly.

"Do you have any plans after the wedding?" Ross asked.

Rachel shook her head 'no'.

"Well you do now," Ross winked as he left the room.

Rachel smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Last night had been a pleasant surprise, a windfall for both them, and now they were going to be able to enjoy Phoebe's wedding together.

Several hours later, Rachel was touching up her make-up in her bedroom. An unusually large and ill-timed blizzard forced the wedding party to relocate to the street outside of Central Perk for the ceremony. The club where the event was going to be held had lost all power and Rachel had suggested to get married outside, amidst the snow drift, music, and twinkly lights. Phoebe jumped at the chance to bring the event closer to home; she never told anyone this, but she couldn't have been happier with the new location; the grand hall was Monica's idea, and now that the two friends made up, Phoebe promised herself a simple life with her new husband – which was all she could really ask for.

Ross knocked on Rachel's door once more, dressed in a tux and holding Rachel's bouquet for her.

"Hi," Rachel said, spinning around for Ross to get a full view of her bridesmaid dress.

"Wow," was all Ross could muster as he stood in the doorway.

Rachel happily took the flowers. "The wedding's in an hour."

"I wanted to get a look at you before we headed down to the coffee house," Ross admitted. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Rachel blushed as she reached for her coat. "If it weren't so freezing out there I wouldn't have to bundle up with this coat."

"Well I don't want you to turn blue after the ceremony," Ross grinned as he took a seat on her bed. "Did you hear the news about the minister for the wedding?"

"No," Rachel said quietly as she finished her hair. "What happened?"

"He's snowed in."

"Nooo," Rachel exclaimed standing up.

Ross quickly calmed her down. "Joey still an ordained minister from Monica and Chandler's wedding – he's going to perform the ceremony."

"So who's walking Phoebe down the aisle?"

"I am," Chandler said, poking his head in the room. "Come on you two, Monica wants everyone at Central Perk right now."

Rachel indicated that they would be a minute, and Chandler left the room.

"So no one is left out," Ross remarked.

"And Phoebe is getting her dream wedding," Rachel finished. "I really am glad to be going down the aisle with you Ross."

"You are."

Rachel kissed Ross on the forehead. "Don't tell Chandler, but you were the one I really wanted."

Ross leaned in to kiss Rachel but as interrupted by Chandler. "I heard that," he called.

Ross and Rachel laughed as they headed out the door.

The group bundled together in Central Perk for one last pep talk from wedding coordinator extraordinaire Monica. Monica emphasized the need for the wedding to go smoothly, before the snow started to kick up again. Ross and Rachel held hands as they listened, and followed Joey and Monica out the door.

Ross and Rachel were the first to walk down the aisle. "You look amazing," Ross whispered as drops of snowflakes fell on Rachel's golden locks; they looked like diamonds to Ross as they stood with Joey and Mike. Monica walked down the aisle with Mike's best man, and Phoebe was next, led by Chandler. All eyes were on Phoebe that night, though Ross couldn't look away from Rachel.

The wedding went off without a hitch, in spite of every inconvenience thrown at it.

"Everything went great," Chandler boasted, patting Ross on the back at Central Perk for a very informal reception. The coffee house held plenty of gatherings and meetings over the years, but it had never held a wedding party until that night.

"Yup," Ross echoed, looking at Rachel sitting at the bar. She had taken off her coat and looked amazing in her bridesmaid dress; Ross truly believed that she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"So," Chandler whispered to Ross, "What exactly did you say to Rachel to convince her to choose you over me."

"Well," Ross chuckled, "Last night I paid her a little visit…."

"I knew it," Chandler remarked.

"And I think we might be getting back together."

"Well that's great," Chandler complimented as Phoebe and Mike waved to the group, giving their last goodbyes before the honeymoon.

Ross bid a goodnight to his friend as he stole Rachel away from the guests. "How about starting that date," he whispered.

"Sounds great."

Ross offered Rachel his arm as they walked out the coffee house. Love was in the air in New York, and it was becoming very contagious; you never would know who would catch it next, or how long it would last, but while it was around, all you could do was enjoy it.


End file.
